Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is the main Character and former Antagonist of Skylanders & My Little Pony. She is the member of The Mane Six and Skylanders. Appearance Starlight is a unicorn, with a lavater coat and purple with green lining mane. She has a cutie mark that's the shape of a compass with a swirl line. In Season 5, her mane style was bang cutted straight and flat while the back is long and curled in back. From Season 6 and onward, Starlight's mane was changed to a swirl, exposing her big bald spot on her forhead. Her mane style often keeps changing sides. In addition, a piece of her mane on the back is seen hanging on either side. Personality When introduced, Starlight Glimmer is shown to be seemingly benevolent and laid-back, but was revealed to be a vain, hypocritical, selfish, villainous, deceptive, calculative megalomaniac. She is easily frustrated when things don't work out how she planned. It is not entirely clear whether Starlight truly believes that she is doing the right thing by ridding ponies of their cutie marks and is only keeping her magic because she is the only one who can do so, whether she is actually deriving satisfaction out of the fact that she alone in the town has a special talent, or a bit of both. Based upon how she responds to ponies thinking they are superior to others, it is implied she has an envious side. But despite being an expert manipulator, Starlight's zealot attitude and refusal to believe in any form of friendship other than her own makes her quite gullible herself, as she is tricked by Fluttershy into releasing her, by Party Favor into thinking that he was the only one wishing for his cutie mark back (he claimed this to defend the other free-thinking ponies, Sugar Belle and Night Glider) and by Twilight Sparkle into being distracted, although she claimed she was aware of Fluttershy's ruse. She is also quite disrespectful, even to royalty, as shown when she furiously silences Twilight when she tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. In addition, she is somewhat clumsy, something that allowed Fluttershy to discover her secret. Starlight becomes vindictive and relentless in her attempt to take revenge on Twilight by keeping the Sonic Rainboom that caused the Mane Six to get their cutie marks, as well as stubbornly thinking that it won't make any difference, even when proven otherwise. Starlight is given a sympathetic background as it is revealed that during her childhood, she had a friend named Sunburst who earned his cutie mark and went to Canterlot, making Starlight feel abandoned. When Twilight convinces Starlight to turn over a new leaf, after showing her the alternative Equestria and what friendship truly is, she adopts a remorseful, friendly, and overall happier side, turning her into a more kindhearted pony. She is portrayed as timid and easily unnerved, especially when it comes to the prospect of reuniting with Sunburst. In the finale, Starlight demonstrates an aversion to being in a leadership role due to her past actions, though she proves to have a natural talent for it and eventually overcomes her fears. Starlight is more confident and determined but she still needed Twilight's help so she decides not to leave the castle, much to Twilight's delight. Story Starlight Glimmer was the founder and leader of a mysterious village in which every resident has given up his or her cutie mark. As the leader of this village, Starlight has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal—no more or less talented than another—and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony. To this end, Starlight uses a magical artifact called the Staff of Sameness to remove her followers' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the village, Starlight Glimmer sees this as an opportunity to spread her message of equality to all of Equestria. She leads the Mane Six to a vault of cutie marks outside the village, where she takes their cutie marks from them with the Staff of Sameness and tries to convert them over to her way of thinking. Fluttershy, the only one among Twilight's friends who appears to convert, spies on Starlight and discovers that her own equal sign cutie mark is actually makeup. Using a bucket filled with water, Fluttershy and her friends expose Starlight's secret to her followers. It is also revealed that the Staff of Sameness's ability to remove cutie marks is Starlight's own magic and that the staff is an ordinary piece of wood. She attempts to leave with the Mane Six's cutie marks but is thwarted by her former followers. Having lost her followers' faith, Starlight retreats from the village and escapes to parts unknown. Starlight has returned and gets revenge on Twilight Sparkle. She uses a time spell created by Star Swirl the Bearded to travel back in time to the day Rainbow Dash performed her first sonic rainboom. When she prevents Rainbow from performing the rainboom, she changes Equestria's history, and she takes steps to ensure that Twilight and Spike are unable to stop her from doing so. As Starlight and Twilight continually clash, Starlight creates numerous alternate futures in which Equestria falls into ruin. Twilight brings Starlight with her to one future in order to show her the consequences of her actions, but Starlight refuses to accept the truth. As Twilight cannot understand why Starlight acts this way, Starlight reveals that when she was a filly, her best friend Sunburst earned his cutie mark and left for Canterlot, leaving a young Starlight without a friend and with a fear of losing potential future friends. After bargaining with Twilight, Starlight decides to allow the rainboom to occur, restoring the present day. Realizing the error of her ways, Starlight accepts whatever punishment that Twilight and her friends give her. Instead of punishing her, however, Twilight and her friends decide to teach Starlight about the magic of friendship, and Starlight feels reinvigorated with new life. Starlight has taken up residence in the Castle of Friendship as Twilight Sparkle's pupil, and Twilight presents her with her first friendship lesson: reuniting with her old friend Sunburst. Because of her past actions, Starlight is very nervous about seeing Sunburst again. When the two finally meet again, their dialogue is mostly awkward stuttering. After a failed reunion, Starlight is convinced that Sunburst no longer wants to be her friend. However, when she approaches him later and discovers that he did not become an important wizard like she believed, Starlight learns that they both have their own histories of shame. The two then help Twilight and her friends save the Crystal Empire from an eternal winter. With their friendship rekindled, Starlight and Sunburst say goodbye on much friendlier terms and promise to keep in touch. After several attempts to make friends in Ponyville end in failure, Starlight meets and befriends Trixie. When Twilight expresses skepticism in their relationship, Starlight feels that Twilight doesn't trust her to make her own friends. However, when Trixie admits that she became friends with Starlight partly to one-up Twilight, Starlight is emotionally hurt. With Twilight's help, Starlight makes amends with Trixie and helps her in her magic show. Starlight Glimmer is invited back to her old village to celebrate the Sunset Festival, and she is accompanied by Trixie out of fear of being rejected. While the villagers openly welcome Starlight back, they look to her for advice on how to manage the festival. Starlight, uncomfortable with being in a leadership role after her past actions, abandons the festivities to return home. When Starlight discovers that changelings have captured the royal princesses and taken the places of her friends, she assembles a team consisting of herself, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord to rescue them and save Equestria. Along this journey, Starlight is forced to take up the leadership role that she fears and lead her allies into the Changeling Kingdom. Due to the magic-dampening properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne, Starlight and her team infiltrate the changeling castle to destroy it and free the rest of her friends. In the castle throne room, Starlight confronts Queen Chrysalis and, using what she has learned about Thorax not needing to feed on love, tries to convince Chrysalis to change the way she leads her hive. When Chrysalis tries to absorb Thorax's love, Starlight tells him to give it to her willingly, resulting in a magical blast that transforms the changelings into colorful, love-filled creatures. Starlight extends her hoof to the defeated changeling queen in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses, vowing revenge upon Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Now more comfortable being a leader, Starlight returns to her old village to take part in the Sunset Festival. Starlight receives a Pink Heart of Courage for saving Equestria from Chrysalis. After Twilight struggles to come up with a plan for her after she has progressed beyond needing friendship lessons, she graduates Starlight from her pupil status. Starlight is told of Twilight and her friends' adventure beyond Equestria, and she is appointed as guidance counselor for the new School of Friendship. She manages to get Twilight over her depression over the school being closed by convincing her to run the school her own way. She later assists the Mane Six and Spike in saving the runaway students from a group of puckwudgies, and joins them back at the reopened school. Starlight chaperones a field trip to Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash, but her magic suddenly failing causes the students to fall out of the sky. When the Mane Six suspect Lord Tirek to be the cause of magic disappearing in Equestria, Starlight is once again left in charge of the school while they travel to Tartarus to investigate. However, she is magically captured by Cozy Glow as part of her secret plot to take over Equestria. When the Young Six work together to stop Cozy and save the school, Starlight is freed from Cozy's magic prison. Starlight tries to comfort Twilight when the latter gets stressed over being chosen to take over Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's jobs as Equestria's ruler, but to no avail. When King Sombra invades the Crystal Empire, Twilight assigns Starlight to take care of the school while the Mane Six go to defeat Sombra. In Part 2, however, Sombra travels to Ponyville and takes control of Starlight's mind, ordering her and the rest of the citizens to invade Canterlot. After the Mane Six finally defeat Sombra, Starlight is released from his mind control. After being informed that Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek are on the loose, Starlight works with Trixie to evacuate the School of Friendship before confronting Chrysalis in battle. She is eventually defeated and captured due to Chrysalis being empowered by the Bewitching Bell. She escapes her confinement with Discord's help and, alongside him, Celestia, Luna, and the Pillars, holds off the three villains while the rest of her friends escape to find Twilight. She is later present in the final battle against the villains. Powers and Abilities Magic Teleportation Force-Field Magic Beam Category:Females Category:Skylanders Category:The Mane Six Category:Main Characters Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Undead Category:Leaders Category:Reformed Characters